House Foryx
The Foryx Coven is a clan of vampyres based in the Morytanian Roleplay Community of World 42. Currently, it is led by Lord Lothorian Foryx, the house's patron. Having first been created early in the year 2007, it was disbanded a short time later in mid 2008. The clan itself only made a comeback in 2010 and is still functioning properly to the present date. The Origin of the Foryx Coven Lothorian Foryx , a vampyric noble from a small province in Vampyrium, came to Morytania in his prime (at the age of 4,990) on a quest to find new beginnigns as well as locate his idol; Lord Lowerniel Drakan. Finding himself sufficiently stuck upon the plane of Gielinor, his mind was settled (once he'd gathered his senses) in that of forming his own colonization within Morytania under the eyes of the Drakan Covenant. The Coven itself was formed a mere two years after the Supreme Lord Drakan had entered the plane of Gielinor to aid Zamorak in his conquest. As such, Lothorian gathered several loyalties and spread his bloodline to the faithful he'd eventually come to know. This marked the Foryx's start in the strange new plane, as they fought beneath His Dark Self in the war for Hallowvale. After the capital city of Darkmeyer was established, Lothorian and his line were given a single house on the Upper Tier, just next to the archway leading to the gates of Castle Drakan. To this day, he remains within alongside his immediate family. The three-story home is an ancient dwelling, now, as the many ages have passed since its acquisition. Foryx Attributes Those with the actual blood of a Foryx vamprye (having either been turned by with the blood themselves, or converted later on by the house's patron) are noted to possess certain attributes which are generally considered a dead giveaway to those attempting to identify them. Chief among these, the iris colouring of a Foryx will be a cyan/electric blue, originally passed down from Lothorian, Damon, and Hawke as a genetic mutation prominant in their blood line. Lothorian's own eyes can be seen to the right. The vampyres of this coven are also noted to play host to a scent of mist, rain, or the after-effect of a drizzle; this is, however, a pheremone derived from living with the "hive" for long periods of time, so a Foryx who has been on leave would lose their physical smell. Now, the Foryx also have a distinct "fang" pattern. Both the lateral incisors and cuspids (canines) are enlongated to points (applying to both the top and bottom rows of teeth) in humanoid form, as depicted to the right. While other covens may have the same "fang" layout, a select few are known to differ entirely. Lastly, their junior members (juvinates and juveniles) are usually picked out by their uniform, which they are required to wear least they risk punishment. It's a Gothic based design with blue as it's color-scheme (see the avatars below). The nobility and vyrewatch sport clothing that befits their status as fully developed vampyres. Current Members of the Foryx Coven Vyrelords and Vyreladies Lothorian Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Lothorian Foryx Das Full Form Avatar.png|Lady Das Nourom (Foryx) 'Umbra' Full Form Avatar.png|Lord "Umbra" Cattus Damon Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Damon Foryx Hawke Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Hawke Foryx Sophia Full Form Avatar.png|Lady Sophia Foryx Jarael Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Aden Foryx Rose Full Form Avatar.png|Lady Rosemarie Foryx Desmodus Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Desmodus Foryx James Full Form Avatar.png|Lord James Mysts (Foryx) Alexander Full Form Avatar.png|Lord "Shade" Foryx Hanzo Full Form Avatar.png|Lord Hanzo Foryx Vyrewatch Bale Full Form Avatar.png|Vyrewatch Bale Foryx Verik Full Form Avatar.png|Vyrewatch Verik Foryx Rosealia Full Form Avatar.png|Vyrewach Rosealia Belamorta AynaetVyreAvatar.png|Vyrewatch Aynaet du Marais Vyrelings Lawrence Full Form Avatar.png|Vyreling Sirius Jamieson Vyserion Full Form Avatar.png|Vyreling Vyserion Thraile Akio Full Form Avatar.png|Vyreling Akio Kobayashi Avatar Coming Soon (Foryx Page).png|Vyreling Rildar Foryx Avatar Coming Soon (Foryx Page).png|Vyreling Elizabeth Moonshire Juvinates The Foryx Coven plays house to many of this stage of vampyre (around 80 total composing the sentry force), but only a few are worth mention. (Because this vampyre stage, like the juvenile, develops so quickly, many juvinates in the coven are rofl's.) Foryx Juvinate M1.png|Macklyn Morden, Morden Farm Director Foryx Juvinate F2.png|Moira Morden, Morden Farm Co-Director Foryx Juvinate M1.png|Mathus Mortyga (Foryx), Librarian Foryx Juvinate M2.png|Kenjial Tanevra Foryx Juvinate M1.png|Andrew Bennett Foryx Juvinate M2.png|Alfonz Fenix (Foryx) Juveniles This vampyre life-stage progresses more quickly than any other, and also many juveniles in the coven are not worth speaking about at all. There are near 200 juvenile servants within Port Phasmatys, and they all wear the same uniform. The chief servants, however, will be listed below. Physical coven members will have a last name to accompany their first, instead of the titles given to the first five rofl juveniles. Krackle, however, is a side-character played by Lothorian. (As with the juvinates, most of the juveniles in the coven are also rofl's.) Foryx Juvenile M1.png|Krackle, Director of all Juvenile Staff and Chiefs Foryx Juvenile F2.png|Katalin, Chief of Serving Staff Foryx Juvenile F1.png|Erzsebet, Chief of Maid Staff Foryx Juvenile M2.png|Istvan, Chief of Janitorial Staff Foryx Juvenile M1.png|Marton, Chief of Labor Staff Foryx Juvenile M2.png|Karvor, Chief of Farm Staff Foryx Juvenile F1.png|Heleena, Chief of Stable Staff Foryx Juvenile M2.png|Crex Voln (Foryx) Foryx Juvenile M1.png|Vladimir Foryx Non-Vampyre Members Currently, we have no non-vampyres within the coven. This category will most like remain blank, as only vampyres are openly welcomed inside of the Foryx. Upon Toffee Farm, however, human/elven cattle are held captive to reproduce and make more food for their fanged masters. The only exception to this is one single werewolf; Leerin Remmick. Leerin Avatar.png|Alpha-Wolf Leerin Remmick Current Residency and Proprietary Manor du Foryx It's a simple building within the Upper Tier of the capitol. It stands two stories tall, counting the ground and second floor, and excluding the basement. The basement itself is used as a vault, containing family tomes and treasures alike, while the main, ground floor is used primarily as a greeting floor as it contains three sleeping coffins. The second floor makes up the dining room, the kitchen, the lounge, and the study. Port Phasmatys An outside view: As one looks, the wall of Phasmatys rises high in the air thick and tall, though with a steel design etched with blue. Atop, spaced along the flat of the wall, are twelve cannons all fed into by ammunition stores within the structure itself. With only two entrances by land, the two cobalt blue barriers to the north and west preventing all but Vampyres from entering freely, Phasmatys is quite impenetrable. Behind the barriers, are large, full iron gates which, during the day, are barred unless for special cause. In the stead of the Ectofuntus tower, which was torn down long ago, there is a cannon larger than those on the wall. Sitting on a raised platform, it is fed from beneath from an ammunition store inside the raised base. This cannon can only be manned by one individual. * The Wall stands prominent at 30ft tall, with rounded edges atop to prevent scaling with a grapple. Besides, there's a constant, 24-hour "canopy" of shadow that is emitted and concentrated from four enchanted sapphires sealed in each of the four rookery towers. The "canopy" is merely designed to keep the fresh blue air and mist in, and the green goop out. It also doubles as something manipulative by magic to give way to a scene; for example, a caster could fix the "canopy" so that it shows a night sky (without smog!) clean and shining with stars. ' An inside view: '''Within, the dirt road is paved in black cobblestone. The air is purified by air runes plastered into the wall on the inside, siphoned by a magical generator controlled and charged by Lord Foryx to keep the air clean within the city. Black iron torch poles and braziers dot the roads and courtyard every ten feet or so, sporting electric blue flames. In place of the three stalls, there stands an elegant fountain. The buildings themselves are raised and reinforced steel, perfectly replicated to match Darkmeyer’s own housing. All of their rooftops are connected to form a second level to the entire city, with archways hanging over the roads and forming tunnels below them. The tavern, supply trade post, bank vaults, and central most building all stand three levels high. The central building acts as a sleeping station for juveniles, and descends beneath the ground to allow them more rooms. The forge happens to be the only one-story building, with a chimney atop to loose the smoke. The docks themselves are not wooden, but solid bronze providing better support all along the walkways. All throughout the Port, especially on the inner side of the wall, tapestries hang depicting the Foryx Crest; twin blades crossed under a helmet with gleaming electric blue eyes. Four ballistae stand facing the water, different ammunition available beneath them to incapacitate nearly any type of ship. There are also three towers in the water, each connected by a large, spiked chain which in turn connects to the east-side rookery towers. These chains are raised and lowered at will to prevent/allow ship entry. '''The fountain:' It's a fairly large fountain, really, and it covers the span where the stalls once stood. Made of blackened marble, Lothorian is displayed in the center, in full form with wings spread while his two brothers stand on either side (Dei Tallest on the left, Maric Shortest on the right). They stare down (their eyes glowing sapphires) into three pools (different levels for the liquid to flow) in the basin. Pink, enchanted blood dotted with specs of ruby colouring flows constantly throughout this relic. This is natural liquid drawn from the Rejtett Helyen from Lothorian's province of Rosszindulat. Upon the fountain a plaque reads in Forinthry Ancient: "All men must die, but prior, they must serve." The Archives of Solace Deep beneath the harbour of Port Phasmatys, a single cavern cut purely through slate marble was discovered, later to be used by Lothorian as his personal library. It was here that he employed eight vyres of his choosing; eight who were truly dedicated to the art of knowledge and the preservation of such. Dubbing them the Cobalt Scribes, he gave them home and housing in the aforementioned caverns, now known as the Archives of Solace. It was here that they, and he, began the work. Centuries upon decades of knowledge were copied from manuscripts and memory, placed on shelf and nook time after time. This library would soon become the house of Morytania's great history; a divine gem, a treasure, to be coddled and kept safe at all costs. When their work was accomplished, and they were now tracking the records of the current days, the Scribes took blue sashes and garments to match their very titles in celebration and dedication. To this day they remain, having been within the Archives for near 2,000 years, if not more. *The entrance to the Chaos Tunnels (beneath the statue of Saradomin east of Varrock) is used as a land-scale for the Archives of Solace. Foryx Industry Morden Farm Directly south of Port Phasmatys, the land is being cleared for a large-scale building project. The laboring juvenile staff is working non-stop, and within a few weeks, hopefully a final product will be seen. Currently, no one outside of the Foryx know what is being built. Mort'ton Arena Almost completely land-locked, Mort'ton serves the Foryx as a perfect opportunity to bring joy to the vampyric community. Once in awhile, a specific set of humans (only when there is a surplus) are thrown into the area to fight to the death. Juvinates patroll the areas around the moats and bridges with crossbows, thus as to prevent escape. Vyres have the airspace to view the horrific (yet lovely) scenes below. *The ancient burial chambers beneath the city have been sealed, the entry-point collapsed. Menagerie Toffee Farm Directly west of the large cannon outside of the walls of Port Phasmatys, there rests a solitary farm run by a select staff of Foryx juveniles. Within the fencing, there are two giant snails (Bert and Betsy) with about eight regular blammished snails scooting about around them. The name itself is meant to be decieving, as it's the vampyres' attempt to draw humans in; for, beneath the surface, there is a large cavern and a semi-active, human blood farm within it. The storage for the actual human/elven cattle mass is landscaled to the dungeon south of Port Sarim's lodestone, with the pirate NPC's. The juveniles have a rec-room in the opening cavern, along with their sleeping arrangements. Two juvinates and four vyrelings also take part in guarding the cattle. Grimoire Stables Here, one of the staff branches of the Foryx juveniles look after six nail beasts and about twelve bloodvelds. Extending both one floor above and one floor below the ground level in the southwestern end of Port Phasmatys, the creatures within are cared for daily. The juveniles have tried raising several swamp snakes, but have failed in caring for them properly; as a result, at this time there are currently none within the stables. Category:Organization Category:Vampyre Category:Morytania Category:Faction Category:Families Category:Foryx